


Damn...Are Those Real

by LAG1995



Series: Darcy is on a Runnaway Soulmate Train [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, darcy knew her soulmate would be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finally meets her soulmate in Tony Stark, she always knew her soulmate was an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn...Are Those Real

Darcy looked up at the tallest building in New York with barely concealed awe. She scratched at the make up covered soul-mark that rest on her chest just above her cleavage, she kept it covered when she wore a low cut shirt because do you know how many assholes said that when they read it just to try and get into her pants. Her soulmate was either a boob man or thought with his heart, judging by her word she was guessing it was the first one. Darcy was born with 'Damn...are those real?' plastered on her heart above her cleavage or where her cleavage would one day sit. Darcy's grandmother had been mortified apparently when she saw Darcy's soul-mark in the hospital the first time.

“Damn, Jane these are some nice digs” Darcy said and Jane nodded, she too had her neck craned up to stare at the tower and this was a woman who had visited Asgard.

“Yeah...lets get these boxes moved up to my new lab” Jane said walking into the lobby to see Thor waiting on her with who appeared to be Captain America. Oh my red white and blue it was Captain America, he had been her favorite thing growing up, Darcy did not dress up as a Disney Princess for Halloween like a normal little girl she had been Captain America five years in a row.

“Lady Jane, Lady Darcy...I and my shield brother have come to carry the science to the lab” Thor bellowed and Darcy noticed the receptionist was ogling the two men quite unabashedly, not that Darcy could blame her they were good looking but she thought the really good looking one was Tony Stark. Darcy thought a lot of her attraction for Stark came from her fondness for assholes hence 'Damn...are those real?'.

“Thanks Thor old buddy old pal” She said pushing her box off to Captain America.

“It is no trouble Lady Darcy” He said taking the box from Jane, these were the only two boxes the rest had been shipped to New York a week before they came.

“Thanks Captain America sir did you know I was you for Halloween five years in a row and forced my poor little tabby cat to be Bucky” Darcy said and the Captain gave her a strange look.

“I was still popular then? You can call me Steve though.” The Captain asked looking at her strangely.

“You mean they did not show you the Captain America cartoons, you'll laugh they drew Bucky like he was fifteen years old” She laughed and Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

“Bucky was a year older than I was” Steve said.

“I will have to show you on my laptop dude; you'll get a kick out of it” Darcy told him ask she entered the elevator.

“I would like that, maybe then I will understand some of Tony's references” Steve said holding the box of science like it weighed nothing. Soon the elevator hit the right floor opening up to a hallway and the men lead them to the lab and there he was Tony Stark standing in Jane's new lab arms wide open. Steve and Thor set down the boxes and Darcy crossed her arms under her breast spinning around in a circle looking around the lab. The finally turned around and she was facing Iron Man himself whose eyes seemed to be fixed to her chest.

“Damn...are those real?” Tony asked staring and Darcy's arms fell her breasts bouncing down her eyes widening dramatically. Steve immediately went red at his team mate's lack of tact, Bucky was bad enough especially now that the two had found their soulmate in Natasha.

“Are you serious, Tony Stark. So not what I was expecting dude.” Darcy said when she finally got her bearings, tapping her foot and recrossing her arms. It was now Tony's turn to look like gaping goldfish when he heard his words tumble out of the girls mouth. Tony remembered getting his soulmate May 9, 1990 about a year before his parents died. His mother Maria had been worried he would not get one even though she herself was a good twenty years younger than his father.

“You are my soulmate damn I am lucky” He said his eyes still fixed to her chest. She snapped her fingers in his face to get his mind back on track Tony really had two main thought processes sex and science. His mind was firmly set on sex right now too.

“Yeah your lucky but you wont be getting lucky if you don't look at my face buddy” Darcy sassed him putting her hands on her wide hips.

“Tony my brother in arms you have a fine match in Lady Darcy she is a formidable warrior and has bested me in my own element” Thor said clapping his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony's eyebrows went up when he heard what Thor had to say about his saucy little soulmate.

“What?” Tony asked her looking for an answer to what Thor had just told him. He knew that his soulmate was Jane Foster's intern, but he wanted to know just how she had bested Thor.

“I tased his ass then Jane hit him with her car” Darcy grinned lazily throwing an arm around Thor not able to sling her arm around his shoulder do to his gigantic-ness.

“Wow but I gotta know are they real” Tony asked his eyes going back to her formidable chest.

“Yes there real, my nickname in third grade was over the shoulder boulder holder” Darcy said and his eyes went wide.

“Damn” He said and Darcy had to snap him out of it again.

“Before you get to seem them though you gotta at least take me out to dinner” Darcy told her soulmate, she was not going to cut the man any slack because of he was Tony Stark.

“You got it tonight at seven okay” He said finally fixing his gaze to his soulmates face and what a face it was.


End file.
